


Kat's Unpredictable Life

by Kma345



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, College, F/M, Fame, Fluff, Nervousness, Normal Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:54:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7158284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kma345/pseuds/Kma345
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Kat literally runs into Harry Styles?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Shit_ , Kat thought while she was trying to shower as quickly as she could. After getting ready in a personal record of 20 minutes, she made her way to her favorite coffee shop. She didn’t think her day could get any worse, that was until she was halfway to the coffee shop and dropped her phone, cracking the screen. _Dammit, maybe I should just go home now if this is how my day is gonna go. Hopefully the coffee shop isn’t too busy_ , Kat thought. Unfortunately, they were packed. Not that this surprised Kat since they had the best coffee around.

“Hello, what can I get you today?” said the attractive barista.

“I want large coffee with two sugars and one cream please.” _Actually I really want a large mocha frappe, but unfortunately it had way too many calories and she was trying to lose weight which meant cutting out the useless ones._

“Okay that’ll be $2.50 and it will be ready in a couple of minutes.”

Kat walked to the other end of the counter to wait for her coffee. She started to get frustrated when it wasn’t done within a couple minutes. _Thank god_ , she thought when she finally got her drink. _It’s not their fault you’re running late Kat_ , she said to herself as she took her phone out of her purse to see what time it is. At the same time, she ran into something.

“Ah, ouch!” _Damn_ , Harry thought, this really burns. _Why wasn’t she paying attention to where she’s going?_ Harry looked up and couldn’t help, but stare. She was gorgeous, she had curly, dark blonde hair, gray eyes, and full lips.

Kat looked up to see what the hell she ran into or rather who. “Oh my god, I am so sorry. Are you okay? I really should watch where I’m going. It’s just been a hectic morning!”

“M’fine. Just stings a little.” _It actually kind of burned, but I wasn’t going to tell her that. I could tell that she felt bad enough about it now, I can’t imagine how terrible she’d feel if I said how it actually felt,_ Harry thought.

“Are you sure, oh my, you’re Harry Styles?!”

“Ha, yeah that I am and what’s your name?”

“I’m Kat. Do you want me to give you money to get your shirt dry cleaned? I mean it’s the least I can do?”

“Nice to meet you Kat,” Harry said sticking out his hand for a hand shake. “And no, it’s fine, it’s just a shirt.”

“Yeah, but I’m the one who stained it,” Kat said while they were shaking hands.

“Really it’s fine.”

“Well will you at least let me buy you a coffee?”

“Not necessary.”

“Please?” _Seriously just let my buy you a damn coffee, I mean your shirt is probably worth like two months of my rent_ , thought Kat.

“Okay, why not.”

“Back so soon?” said the barista.

Kat felt like saying, _shut up I know I was just here, I hate today and you’re not making it any better,_ but instead said, “Ha yeah I spilt my coffee. So I’ll take a large coffee with two sugars and one cream and whatever he wants.”

“I’ll take a medium iced vanilla coffee.” Harry said. _She really didn’t need to buy me anything, it won’t cost me a lot to have it cleaned. If she wasn’t so pretty, I probably would have just told her no and walk away._

“That’ll be $6.84.”

Harry and Kat walked down to other end of the counter to wait for their coffee. God can this be anymore awkward. _First I spilled my coffee on him and now we’re_ _standing here not talking. Think Kat think say something before he thinks that you’re just a really awkward person,_ thought Kat. She couldn’t help feel self-conscious, he was just so attractive. She could see why he had millions of women pining for him. 

_Maybe I should say something_ Harry wondered. “So what was so interesting on your phone that you ran into me?” 

“I was checking the time. I was running late this morning and was trying to see how much time I had before class started.” She couldn’t look him in the eyes they were just too beautiful. And she felt like they could stare into her soul if she looked long enough. 

“Ah, so you’re a student? What do you study, if you don’t mind me asking?” 

“Yeah I go to UCLA, and I study psychology.” Kat wondered why he asked so many questions. From what she’d heard about him in the media, he isn’t very open. Not that she blamed him, anytime he talked to a woman it seemed that it was some huge scandal. 

“Large coffee and a vanilla iced coffee,” yelled a barista. 

“Oh there’s our coffee,” Kat said. _Thank god, I don’t think I could talk to him any longer without making a fool of myself_. Although that sailed out the window when she spilled her coffee on him. 

“Well thank you for the coffee. Hopefully the rest of your day goes better.” Harry wanted to see if she was doing anything later, but she seemed very uncomfortable and he wasn’t sure if he was the reason or if maybe she was like that with everyone. 

“Again I am so sorry for spilling my coffee on you.” 

“It’s fine, see you ‘round.”

_Well_ , thought Kat, _I already missed one class, should I just skip the rest or go to my last two? I think I’ll just skip, get some errands done._ After going home and dropping her book bag off, Kat when to the grocery store, laundry mat, and finally home to get ready for work. 

_Ugh why did laundry have to take so long? If only I was rich and could just pay someone to do it. Yeah well if you were rich you wouldn’t be struggling to make it through school in the hopes of having a halfway decent job,_ Kat thought. It took her three hours to wash and dry her laundry and the thought of folding it just made her groan. By the time she was done with her laundry and drove home she only had an hour before she had to be at work. So instead of being smart and working on her homework, she decided to take a short nap.

Kat worked at a small family owned diner as a hostess. The restaurant was reasonably priced and the owners were amazing. The owners were a very nice older couple. They loved Kat because she was a good worker and never caused any problems. She was glad she had this job compared to the others that she’d had. Kat had worked at a grocery store before this and hated it because it seemed like she always had to be talking to someone. The only time she had to interact with customers here was when she seated them and when they left. 

Ten minutes after Kat’s shift started Rose the owner told her that she was going to have to waitress tonight because Jessica called in and the waitress that weren’t working couldn’t come in. _FUCK! Why can’t they just fire her? She’s called in four times in two weeks_. 

“Sweetie, I know you don’t like to talk to people, so we’ll try to not give you too many tables. And let me know if it gets too much,” Rose said. 

“Alright, thank you Rose.” _God I couldn’t even be upset because she was being so nice about the entire situation and hardly ever made me waitress_. 

“No problem honey.” 

About an hour later Kat was on the verge of ripping her hair out. The diner was packed and she was trying to be the hostess and waitress at the same time which wasn’t turning out well. And if she dropped one more glass, she was going to start crying. Thankfully once the rush was over Rose told her she could leave. 

When Kat finally got home, she was exhausted. She lay on her bed hoping that the owners wouldn’t take anything off her paycheck for all the glasses that she dropped, but there was nothing she could do if they did. 

Kat took a shower hoping to relax, it really didn’t do anything, but make her tired. So Kat walked into her room and flopped down on her bed. After a few minutes she finally got under the covers to go to sleep. She set her normal alarm along with three others, hoping that one of them would wake her up so she wouldn’t have another day like today. Although it didn’t take her very long to fall asleep, the few minutes right before, she couldn’t help, but think of Harry Styles.


	2. Chapter 2

_Beep Beep Beep_. “UGH no it can’t be morning yet,” Kat mumbled while shutting off her alarm. Kat would normally have gone back to sleep, but she was afraid that if she did she would have another day like yesterday and she couldn’t handle that. She dragged herself to the shower where she stayed for the next half hour. When she did finally get out of the shower she did minimal hair and makeup so that hopefully she would look halfway decent. She then went downstairs to get something for breakfast until she realized even though she had gone grocery shopping yesterday she didn’t buy anything for breakfast.

_Fuck, well looks like I’m getting something from the coffee shop_. After getting dressed in her normal attire of t-shirt and jeans, she grabbed her purse and backpack and headed towards the coffee shop.

She pulled out her phone on the way there to listen to music, but sighed loudly when she looked at the broken screen. She had honestly forgotten about it until now. She would definitely have to find someplace to fix it. The coffee shop actually wasn’t busy today which was a miracle.

“Hey Kat the usual?” said her friend Sapphire.

“Yeah, but also give me a blueberry muffin.” She should have picked something healthier, but she couldn’t care less. She knew she’d end up regretting it the rest of the day because she never felt well after eating something with a lot of carbs and sugar. She didn’t understand why everything that tasted good wasn’t healthy, which is why she’s overweight. That and she couldn’t motivate herself to go to the gym.

“Cheat day?” _I know it seems rude to ask, but I’ve been friends with Kat long enough to know that she tends to spiral if she cheats_.

“No, just didn’t have anything in my house. Would you want to go to a movie or something later Sapph?” _Please say yes, I really need to do something besides go to school and work_ , Kat thought. Sapphire was the only friend that Kat had and the only reason they became friends was because Kat was in the coffee shop all the time and Sapphire was the exact opposite of Kat in that she could talk to anyone no problem.

“Aw Kat I’m sorry I can’t. I got a second job. Maybe this weekend?” Sapphire said with regret in her eyes. Kat couldn’t help, but be disappointed. She hated that she didn’t talk to more people so that she didn’t rely on one person all the time. She knew that Sapphire had other friends and would always go out partying. She used to invite Kat all the time, but eventually stopped since Kat never wanted to go.

“I’ll go to a movie with you.” Harry said. _Oops, probably should have let her know that I was here._ He couldn’t help staring at her while he waited for an answer. She was so reserved which was a nice change to all the screaming fans that tended to throw themselves at him. Not that he didn’t love his fans, because he loved them more than words can express. They are the reason for his success, but it was nice to meet someone who didn’t feel the need to try outrageous stunts to get his attention. She actually did the opposite, making him work for it.

“AH, geez I didn’t even know there was anyone behind me.” _How did he sneak up like that? He should wear a fucking bell. Oh shit, did he just say he wanted to go with me? I don’t think I can handle an entire night with him, Kat thought_.

“There you go Kat! It’ll be $4.60 today,” Sapphire exclaimed while giving Kat a look of, for love of god please go with him. Kat returned with a death glare before walking down to the counter to wait for her drink.

_Well that was stupid. Maybe she doesn’t want to go with me. God Harry she’s probably nervous because you’re a complete stranger… at least I hope that’s the reason_ , he thought as he paid for his drink. Walking to the end of the counter he decided he’d better say something. “Only if you want to, I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

“Uh, um no, yeah, we can go to a movie.” _Why the hell did I just do that? I can’t even have a two-minute conversation, let alone a whole night. The good thing is that it’ll just be a movie, so minimal talking_.

“Great! Do you have time to sit down and work out the details?”

“Actually no I have to get to class?” She couldn’t afford to miss another day of class. She didn’t mind missing every once in a while, but unlike high school missing more than one day can really put you behind. That definitely wasn’t something she could do, if she didn’t keep her high grades she wouldn’t be able to receive any grants or scholarships. She may not receive a huge amount or enough to even come close to covering the cost, but any little bit helps. Too bad she had to get a huge loan for the rest of it, she’d be lucky to pay them off by the time she’s forty.

“I could drive you and we could talk about it on the way.” He truly wanted to spend some alone time with her. He couldn’t wait to get to know her. He wanted her to tell him anything and everything, even if it didn’t seem important. Like her favorite color, how she spends her free time, what made her interested in psychology, etc.

“Uh, sure,” Kat said nervously.

After getting their orders they made their way to his car. _Man this is a nice car,_ Kat thought _when she got in. Hopefully I don’t spill anything in here. He didn’t care about the shirt, but I highly doubt he wouldn’t be upset if I spilled something in here_.

“So, did you have a movie you wanted to see Kat?” Harry tried to look her in the eyes, but she wouldn’t stop staring at her lap.

“No, I really just wanted to get out of the house.”

“Are you set on seeing a movie or would you rather do something else?”

“I don’t really care; it just can’t be too expensive,” Kat said glancing at him. It was the first time the entire ride she had even tried to look over. He’s was just so intimidating. She wondered if anyone had ever told him he was intimidating. She kept glancing over at him, wanting to look at him, but she didn’t want him to see her.

“How about dinner and you can pick the place?” he asked looking over at her. He caught her taking small glances at him, but he didn’t say anything since it didn’t seem like she wanted him to know she was looking. She was just so beautiful. He wondered if she knew that. However, he didn’t think so, she seemed to be completely oblivious. She almost tried to shrink into herself. Harry hoped that she would talk to him a little bit more tonight.

“Okay did you have a place in mind? F’not, I know a place that has really great food.”

“That’s fine, I trust your judgment.” Kat mumbled looking out the window thanking god that they had finally arrived at UCLA.

“Okay so I’ll pick you at seven, if that’s alright? If you give me your number, I can text you and get your address.”

“Okay it’s 312-389-2391. That works for me. See you then,” Kat said as she slid out of the car. She didn’t wait for a reply and quickly made her way to her class. She couldn’t concentrate. All she could think about was the night she was about to have. What if she made a fool of herself? What if he thinks she’s really annoying? This is the most nerve racking thing she’s ever done and she moved half-way across by the country by herself. She thought about cancelling, but she really didn’t want to spend another night at home alone. All Kat could do was hope for the best and try to focus in her classes today.


End file.
